(2015-161) 10199 (06-10-2015)
Mikey-Mini Episode: 10199 Production Number: 2015 - 161 Date: Wednesday, June 10, 2015 Mikey-Mini Year: 2015 Sponsors: E, S, 14 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: At the movies, Ernie sits behind a woman wearing a tall hat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Writing utensils form the upper and lowercase letter E. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jaws spoof presenting the letter E. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|John, Michael & The Lost Boys sings "Following The Leader" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray listens to classical music on headphones. "Are you listening to me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Elephant & Elk, the nominees for best E animal. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop is asked to carry a guest's two small (but heavy) bags to room 14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "There's a Bird On Me". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Rapunzel has been locked in a tower by the wicked witch. Prince Charming comes to rescue her by asking to let down her hair, and she literally does... by having her hair fall off her head. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Sing a Song of 14" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An ant is pressured by his peers to finish the anthill all by himself, until he enlists the cooperation of the others. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David sings "Who You Looking At, Tiger?" Re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Polar Trappers - The "Donald and Goofy Trapping Co." Donald tries to catch himself a penguin supper while Goofy tries to "bring 'em back alive." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"S, You're The Best" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ralph asks Marvin what would happen if he didn't have a mouth, a nose and ears. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Big Kids Cry" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl inflates a balloon in the shape of an S. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings about 14s appearing in the desert. Artist: Joey Ahlbum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seth Meyers says different kinds of greetings, while Count von Count counts the different ways. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S for Snail Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, a boy makes landscapes out of sand and water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Room Is Full of Chickens" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stella the Story-Teller narrates the story of The Elephant & The Mouse, played by Ashley & Maria |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man explains that the letter E begins both Enter and Exit. Another man named Roy runs through the doors. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Six snakes spent Saturday on the sand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: S A swimsuit, Grover as a silly surfer, a seagull, the sunset and a submarine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley asks questions to random people on the street in the "Anything-in-the-World Prize Game." The winner gets to choose the prize. His guest is Oscar the Grouch, who doesn't want to be bothered by Guy Smiley and accidentally gets every answer right. Since Oscar gets to have whatever he wants for a prize, he asks Guy Smiley to get lost. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase S. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Majorchord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Come On & Join In The Game" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E Imagination Artists: The Hubleys |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Five Bears in the Bed" get subtracted as they fall off the bed. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie counts 3 Honkers as they arrange themselves in different ways. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man saws a letter E through the wall |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet E / e |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids Perform "Don't You Just Love To Waltz" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand S/s |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seymour the snail presents himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley sing "Noyz About Boys" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy demonstrates why his dog's name is Happy. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2015 Episode Guide